


Story Orphanage

by DoctorBabylon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Meta, adoptable story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBabylon/pseuds/DoctorBabylon
Summary: This is a collection of ideas for fan-fiction I'd like somebody to write. Chapters 1-2 focus on She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Chapter 3 will focus on My Hero Academia,





	Story Orphanage

**Dreams of an Absolution**

Sometime during season 2 Catra has a dream about defecting from the Horde and joining the Rebellion. It begins with Catra going into the Whispering Woods and meeting Adora, they talk, apologize to each other, reconcile and hug, and then Adora takes Catra back to Bright Moon. After Queen Angela accepts Catra into the Rebellion, things start to go downhill and Catra's wish fulfillment fantasy turns into a nightmare. Catra isn't given the same quick forgiveness or benefit of the doubt as Adora. The other princesses treat Catra with either suspicion or condescension and they also mock and judge her because of her feline appearance.

Catra is forced to eat out of a bowl on the floor and not allowed to sit at the same table as the princesses. At first Queen Angela is polite to Catra but when Adora isn't looking Angela insults, threatens, and physically hurts Catra and when Catra tells Adora about this Adora either doesn't understand or doesn't believe her. Adora half-heartedly defends Catra but also downplays the bullying and abuse and tells Catra "well it's partly you're fault". Adora also scolds Catra whenever she tries to fight back. Adora presents Catra with a collar, asks her to put it on and promise to always be obedient. When Catra refuses to do this Adora gets angry. "I'm the one who knows right from wrong, I know what's best for you. Stop being so ungrateful and and stop pretending you're my equal"

I don't know exactly how the dream ends but after it's over Catra wakes up in the Fright Zone. Catra talks to Scorpia and Entrapta, begins planning the next mission and the story ends with Catra thinking to herself "This is where I belong".

**Love in the Rebellion**

Adora, like the rest of the Horde's children, was taught that the purpose of sex is to breed new generations of citizens/soldiers for the Horde, and that homosexuality, masturbation, and non-procreative sex are all wasteful and evil. Adora was attracted to girls (particularly Catra) but didn't understand these feelings, and being the good litle soldier that she was Adora dutifully repressed thoughts and behaviors that didn't conform to what was epxected of her. Shortly after joining the Rebellion, Adora is shocked to witness Spinerella and Netossa showing each other public displays of affection. Why don't they look ashamed or afraid of being caught and punished?

Adora learns that Bright Moon and the Rebellion in general are muchy more accepting and permissive, and that Bow and Glimmer are both bisexual. Adora knows very little about romance and nothing about same-sex relationships but one thing she did learn in the Horde was how to study. So she pays attention to the couples she meets and takes notes, she interviews Netossa and Spinnerella, talks to one of Glimmer's ex-girlfriends, and she also makes a point of reading romantic/erotic literature and poetry. Adora tells herself she's just doing to get a better understanding of Bright Moon's culture. It takes Adora a while to figure out/admit to herself that she is gay, and even longer to confess her feelings to Glimmer. Interspersed between these episodes are flashbacks to Adora's upbringing in the Horde. 

**Last of the Magicats  
**

This story is set sometime in-between Catra arriving in Bright Moon with Glimmer, and the end of the War. Catra is still trying to earn people's trust and forgiveness and struggling to fit in, when another newcomer appears; a male magicat named Prince Leonidas of Half Moon. Leonidas has all the same feline abilities as Catra but he gets along great with the princesses. The Horde invaded Half Moon and destroyed almost the entire population including Leonidas's parents; Leonidas vowed to avenge his parents and his nation and to someday restore Half Moon.

The person Leonidas is most interested in getting close to however is Catra. Leonidas didn't just come to Bright Moon to help them defeat the Horde he also wants Catra as his mate. Leonidas tries to tell Catra about the history and legends of their people but Catra is neither impressed nor interested. Leonidas is the last surviving male Magicat and in his mind that means Catra is obligated to have sex with him and have his babies. Catra is reluctant to talk about how creepy Leonidas acts whenever their alone together and his attempts at sexual coercion because she is afraid nobody will believe her or worse nobody will care. This story does eventually have a happy ending with Leonidas being either captured or banished from Bright Moon.


End file.
